


A PAST FROM 1947

by Houndmancometh



Category: History - Fandom, bus - Fandom, vintage - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	A PAST FROM 1947

A PAST FROM 1947

First let me inform  
1947 I was not born  
This poem involves a 1947 Silversides bus that was designed in that year  
Now let me preserver  
As a Bus Hobbyist  
The Silversides is history on every list  
It was the 1960’s when my Godmother ran a Charter trip to the Dutch Country, which you know them as the Amish in Pennsylvania  
It was a Red and Silver design  
It looked like a Trailways fleet  
But for me the bus was unique  
The Silversides was the Motor coach kind  
I actually rode being genuine  
There was no Restroom aboard  
There was Air Conditioning, but it was the season of spring on a mild day so the Air Conditioning wasn’t needed  
I was enjoying riding the Silversides being a Vintage of history  
I was given the opportunity to ride a bus having a past  
The evolution of time that accelerated fast  
But my name is on the 1947 Greyhound Silversides housed at the Greyhound Bus Museum in Hibbing, Minnesota  
So I will always be reminded of vintage  
The opportunity surrounding privilege  
Bus Education giving me leverage


End file.
